fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario World (2016 video game)
New Super Mario World is an upcoming platforming video game in the Super Mario series. The game is scheduled to be released for the Nintendo Power Box sometime in 2016. It is the fifth installment in the New Super Mario series, after New Super Mario Bros. (2006), New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009), New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) and New Super Mario Bros. U (2012). New Super Mario World pits the player in several brand new and exciting worlds, which include over 80 levels and lots of minigames and challenges to keep the player coming back for more! Plot Mario, Wario, Toad and Police Guy are invited by Yoshi to come over to his island to see eight shiny Baby Yoshis hatch. The four head over, however, Bowser appears in his Koopa Clown Car and steals the eggs and plans on selling them for lots of gold. However, Bowser has a plan; seven of the eggs will be hiden in different areas of the island, whilst the eighth will be kept in Bowser's new airship. Whilst the others are not sure what Bowser's plan is, and Wario doesn't seem to really care about the eggs, the four decide to save the Baby Yoshis and get the eggs back to Yoshi before they hatch. After recovering the final Yoshi Egg of Bowser's new minion, Snap the Crab, Bowser appears and says that they have been lured into his trap, and he plans on destroying the lot once and for all. After defeating Bowser, however, Kamek appears and reveals that he is going to take the eggs for himself as revenge on the Yoshis. After defeating Kamek once, he turns himself into a giant until he finally surrenders after being defeated a second time. The Yoshis hatch just after Kamek's defeat, and one of the Yoshis jumps into Bowser's hands and smiles at him. Characters Gameplay New Super Mario World is a 2D side-scrolling platforming video game, where the player takes control of either Mario, Wario, Toad or Shy Guy. Gameplay is similar to that of other Mario games, except the effects of the powerups are different depending on which character the player chooses. Powerups Regular Regular poweruos can be collected by everybody. Special Special powerups will only appear if the player is playing as a specific character. Items Worlds Overview World 1: Monty Mountain World 1 in this game takes place in a grassy area full of Monty enemies. The fortress boss is Giant Goomba, whilst the castle boss is Iggy Koopa. The enemy that you may encounter is Wiggler, who will appear out of a hole in the top and will continue marching down until it reaches a hole at the bottom that will take it back up to the top. The following levels in this world include: * World 1-1 * World 1-2 (red coin level) * World 1-Fortress * World 1-3 * World 1-A * World 1-4 * World 1-B * World 1-Castle World 1-2 also contains a secret exit that will take the player straight to the world's Castle. Trivia * In the instructions manual, it says that Mario paid Wario to tag along with him. It also says that Snap the Crab had a spell casted on him by Kamek to make him evil. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2016 Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Power Team Category:Nintendo Power Box Category:Games